Surgical Heart
by NocheKrovoche
Summary: Wilson ponders his relationship with House... More fluff than actual words..T.T . the title has nothing to do with it.


**Surgical Heart**

**By: NocheKrovoche **

_House, M.D. is so cool and I do NOT own it._

James Wilson happens to be a happy man. He does his job right, or as right as they can be. He smiles through his day and greets everyone he meets courteously. His ex-wives that he'd divorced don't even bother him.

But there is one thing that can always put him off the edge he had carefully avoided for so long. That being one Gregory House.

The diagnostician's presence always seems to equate trouble for our favorite oncologist, starting from snarky remarked conversations escalating to an all out hiding-the-other-one's-things war.

Dr. House seem to exude an overwhelming impression to Jimmy, but whose absence can only drive his brain cells into a complicated, haywire system.

Yet only the thought of the middle-aged cripple can send him grovelling back into reality, when all else fails.

On this particular day, however, he nursed the thought that Greg had shoved in his head during one of his dates with Amber that House had inelegantly crashed into.

He thought about the idea, turning it over and over in his head, and he couldn't list down a reason to find it bad.

It was as House put it: he was dating him, and he couldn't see anything wrong with it. Maybe, he had one too many drinks then, but he'd been more sober now than he'd been during any of the New Year parties he'd been dragged into.

And then Amber died.

Suddenly, he didn't have the energy to continue. He'd never be able to finish it up anyway. Besides, it's already close to noon and House would be there soon to steal his meal.

The insufferable bane of his existence trudged through his door as the clock truck twelve, right on time. There was that permanent scowl that sat perfectly still on his face.

He eyed Wilson for a moment before sitting on the couch opposite the door he came from as he waited for the other doctor to finish his paperwork.

"You do know that those papers will still be there even if you leave now." He sneered at the doctor seated on his armchair, boring holes on the offending documents.

"Unfortunately, yes. That's why I need to finish these before I go down." James just glared briefly at him.

"Well, the food won't be. They're going to be cold and sloppy when we get there." He gave another rueful glare on the pile. "If we ever get there." House finished dejectedly.

"Fine!! If you're going to be like this, I won't be able to finish anyway." James sighed as he made to get up. House clicked his cane on the floor happily and also moved to the door.

"Good! I heard lunch is good today. We'd best not miss it." He said as he turned to grin at his best friend.

Wilson stared at House for a moment, looking over the man slowly. This was the times he liked so much, having Greg with him and enjoying his company. This, he realized, is something that he knows he could live with for a long time.

But there was still something nagging him at the back of his mind.

Suddenly, he wasn't sure how long he was gaping at the diagnostician anymore. All he could recall was looking at his lips and then he was there, swooping up and kissing House in his office.

The other didn't seem fazed by this for he only stood still and allowed Wilson to do away with his deed. But after a while, they broke apart and then James abruptly became aware of what he had done.

He stared at House some more, like he did before he kissed him, looking into blue eyes watching him as intently too.

"You're not going to kiss me again are you?" came the sarcastic remark, and James was too shocked to answer at the moment.

Then, House was already opening the door and was leaving. He finally found his voice as he saw him turn his back.

"Do you think we can give this a try?" he asked, thankful that he didn't sputter, yet fear evident in his tone.

He saw the other man pause at this, and turn back at him. It was then that he knew he couldn't have been happier with anything else other than Greg's reply.

"Yep." Said the bane of his existence and now lover, a hand extending to him as his eyes urged him to take it. And with a smile, he did.

--

A/N: hahahaha...I've been losing it these days because school is about to start again... But I think I like this story...

Anyway, grammar is still taking a vacation so sorry for anything wrong.


End file.
